


The Whiskey Route

by missberrycake



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Climbing a mountain for charity, Comic Relief, I can't really call it Canon ..., Is 'Non-AU' even a thing?, Kilimanjaro, M/M, There's talk of vomit, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missberrycake/pseuds/missberrycake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the One Direction boys climb Mount Kilimanjaro for charity and have to confront their feelings along the way. </p><p>The guides said Kilimanjaro’s Whiskey Route was suited to a more adventurous hiker but rewarded you with scenic splendour not seen any other way. To Louis, it seemed like the perfect metaphor for his relationship with Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Machame Gate (1,490m) – Machame Camp (2,980m)

**Author's Note:**

> I think I can confidently claim that this is the only ‘One Direction climb Kilimanjaro’ fic about, mainly because nobody has ever expressed any desire to read a ‘One Direction climb Kilimanjaro’ fic but I’ve written one anyway, so if you fancy it …

_They rose to fame in series seven of The X-Factor and since then have become one of the bestselling boybands of all time. They’ve had number one singles across the globe and have sold out three worldwide tours. Now the boys of One Direction are climbing Africa’s tallest mountain to help raise some much needed cash for this year’s Comic Relief._

It had been Zayn’s idea, really, to climb Kilimanjaro. What started off as a jokey discussion on the tour bus quickly mutated into concrete plans however, when Comic Relief approached them, asking them to be involved in the campaign again that year.

All the boys were keen but now Louis stood at Machame Gate, surrounded by a truck load of guides and porters, sweat already covering his skin, he began to think the decision may have been somewhat hasty. Africa, he noted, was hot.

“Jesus, this water’s gonna weigh me down,” Niall moaned as he readjusted his rucksack for the third time. He had already donned a pair of sunglasses and wide-brimmed sun hat having promised his mother he wouldn’t get burnt.

Louis smiled, “I have a sneaking suspicion you may be thankful for it, later on.”

At that point James, the guy that had been sent to film their trek for the Comic Relief documentary, appeared, camera in hand. “Alright boys,” he spoke, Scottish accent strong. “I want you to just pretend like I’m not even here.”

“I will try my hardest,” Zayn commented under his breath. Zayn had already established his dislike for the Camera Man after he’d kept him awake for the entire flight over, asking incessant questions.

“I’m gonna try and capture pretty much everything, then we can just decide what’s good or not later. I want warts and all, people!” he exclaimed, before walking off to sign in.

Zayn groaned, “He is just going to get more and more annoying the longer we spend with him.”

Harry huffed out a laugh, tying his jumper around his waist. “He’s not that bad, Zayn,” he admonished. “Besides, you heard what he said. Just pretend he’s not there.” Zayn grimaced in response. Liam started debating the merits of walking poles vs no walking poles but Louis zoned out, eyes focused on Harry as the younger boy smiled and nodded in Liam’s direction.

You see, the thing was, Louis was a little in love with Harry. He thought he had probably fallen in love with him the moment they first met, even if he hadn’t quite realised it at the time. In the beginning they’d been so close, like two halves of a whole. Everybody assumed the two of them would end up together. How could they not? Thinking back, Louis suspected that even Harry had believed they would become a couple, it seemed so inevitable. But then Louis had gone and ruined it. He’d panicked, he’d gotten scared and he’d run away from his feelings.

Louis would never really forget the look on Harry’s face when he’d introduced his new girlfriend to the group. All the lads failed spectacularly at hiding their surprise but Harry had looked heartbroken. Louis recalled how his voice had cracked a little as he’d said hello, so fucking polite even as Louis was messing with his emotions. He really had treated him like he was worse than nothing.

Things had changed now. They’d grown up, Louis was less scared. He just hoped that something of the old Harry remained, just enough to let him in again.

“Okay, team! Let’s get started!” Their guide, Jacques, moved ahead of them, stepping through the tall iron gates and on to the sloping, dirt path ahead, “And remember – pole pole!”

The five boys all exchanged excited grins and set off into the jungle.

The path was wide enough for them to all walk together with Jacques up ahead and James trailing behind. The pace was incredibly slow but Louis was glad as he could feel himself start to relax and look forward to the week ahead of them.

After perhaps half an hour of inane chatter Niall sighed heavily, “Bit steep, innit?”

Liam laughed loudly while Harry grinned, shaking his head. “Mate,” Liam started, nodding to the porter overtaking them at a much faster pace. “These guys have literally got bags on their backs, fronts and on their heads and they’re bombing it up there. You cannot be moaning already.”

Niall scoffed, “But they’re trained professionals, aren’t they? Besides, I’m not moaning, I’m just pointing out the significant incline we have ahead of us.”

Louis stepped over a particularly large rock, “Niall, buddy, we are climbing one of the tallest mountains in the world, I reckon this might be one of the most insignificant inclines we face. Should’ve done some training, like the rest of us.”

“Zayn didn’t do any training either!” Niall insisted, pushing an overgrown leaf out of his way.

Zayn breathed deeply, “I don’t need to train. Smokers do better at altitude. It’s a thing.”

Harry rolled his eyes, turning to face Zayn while he walked, “That is not a thing, that’s bullshit.”

“It’s science, man.”

“No, it’s people talking crap and just telling everyone it’s science.”

“Whatever. We’ll see who’s right at the top, yeah?”

Harry grinned before stumbling over the scattered rocks on the path. He grabbed onto Louis to stop himself falling.

Jacques shouted from his position ahead, “Everyone good?”

Harry waved, embarrassed, “Yeah, fine. Feet are too big for me, is all.”

Louis let go of him. “Eyes on the prize, Haz, yeah?” he murmured.

Harry pouted and shoved him playfully as they started walking again. The path narrowed as the jungle closed in around them. Louis found himself walking behind the other three with Niall, who was sucking mouthfuls of water through a tube happily.

“Told you,” Louis smiled, nodding at the tube.

Niall leaned in, conspiratorially, “The quicker you drink it, the less you have to carry.”

Louis laughed, zipping up his jumper. Now they were in the trees, the temperature had dropped somewhat.

“So,” Niall asked. “How’s it going for you, the single life?”

Louis nodded slowly, “Yeah, good I think. I’m glad to be out of it.”

“Shocker.” Louis sent a questioning look to Niall. “Oh come on, Lou. She was a bit, you know,” Niall pulled a face.

Louis huffed but smiled, “Yeah, ‘spose.”

They walked in silence for a while listening to the sounds of the mountain and the gentle murmur of conversation ahead of them.

“Not got your eye on anybody else, then?” Niall asked him, eyes concentrating on the path in front.

Louis licked his lips, eyeing the back of Harry’s head in the distance, “Maybe.” He turned to check James wasn’t filming nearby before whispering, “I was thinking, I might try to, you know, move it forward with Harry.” He kept his eyes on Niall’s face, nervously.

“Harry Styles?” Niall stopped on the path, almost bumping into a porter coming up behind them.

Louis placd his hand on Niall’s arm to get him moving again. “No, Harry Judd. Of course Harry Styles, you idiot!” He bit his lip, “Do you think it’s a bad idea, then?”

Niall scratched his chin, “No, it would be awesome. I just thought that ship had sailed, to be honest.”

“Yeah, well,” Louis kicked a loose stone. “We all make mistakes.”

Niall ruffled his hair, “It can’t hurt to try. If it works out, you know we’d all be right behind you both.”

Louis smiled at his feet, fondness for his band mates swelling inside his chest. “I know, man. Thanks.”

They reached Machame Camp later that afternoon to find their tents already set up for them.

“This is brilliant. I can handle this, I reckon,” Liam said, dumping his walking poles and bag at one of the entrances. “Me, Zayn and Niall in this one, Lou and Haz in the other?” he asked.

Louis stayed quiet while Niall nodded, eyes twinkling and Harry shrugged, “Yeah, alright.” His heart fluttered.

“Brilliant,” Zayn said following Liam. “Now let me in, I need to find my gloves. It’s bloody freezing. Did you know it would be this cold?”

“Yes, I did because I was actually listening in the briefing,” Liam replied. “Hurry up, they’re getting food ready for us.”

~

After they’d all found their overnight bags, got their sleeping bags sorted and had a quick wash from a bowl of scorching water (“Careful, it’s hot.” “Oh, sweet baby Jesus!” “I told you.”) Louis’ stomach was rumbling up a storm.

They all piled into the mess tent, trying and failing to ignore James training his camera on them as they entered. Jacques stood at the end of the table as warm cups of tea were passed down. “Well done, guys, you’ve made it to Machame Camp!”

They all cheered, grins plastered on their faces.

“We’re at an altitude of 2,980 metres, here. I’ll be coming around at six thirty tomorrow morning to wake you up. Before then though, is everybody feeling good? Did we all drink enough water?”

They all murmured their ascent, although Louis secretly thought he hadn’t really drunk enough, feeling a slight headache forming at the front of his head. He promised himself that he’d drink more tomorrow.

Jacques continued, “Good, good. So, you are all professional singers, yes? I am going to teach you a song we sing here on the mountain.”

Louis grinned across the table, where Harry was smiling and caught his eye.

“It goes like this,” and Jacques broke out into [song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ehy1rqfuRgU). “Jambo. Jambo Bwana. Habari gani. Mzuti sana. Wageni. Mwakaribishwa. Kilimanjaro. Hakuna Matata.”

When he finished they all applauded and, with a little prompting, sang it back to him, Niall yelling ‘Hakuna Matata’ at the top of his lungs.

“Excellent, good job,” Jacques laughed.

Liam mumbled next to Louis, “That is going to be stuck in my head all week.”

Louis chuckled, “I think that might be the point.”

At that point steaming plates of vegetable stew and pasta were passed down, along with mountains of toast. All the boys were quiet as they tucked in. After finishing off their dessert of slices of mango, they were sent off to bed.

Harry stretched outside their tents, “Okay. Did anybody see where the toilets were?”

Zayn waved his arms into the dark trees behind him, “I think they were over there somewhere.”

“Right,” Harry nodded, resolutely.

Louis jumped up, “Hold up, I’ll come with.” Harry waited as Louis rummaged in his bag for his head torch.

“I’ll join you. I’ve been waiting for someone to go before me,” Niall added.

Liam laughed, sheepishly, “Me too, actually.”

Zayn scrunched up his nose. “Well, if we’re all going,” he grabbed his torch joing the group of them.

Harry raised his arms, in a cheer, “Yeay! Band trip!”

They all laughed, slowly walking to the edge of camp in the dark. Louis frowned as he saw James following them. “You really want to film this?”

James grinned, “Sure do, lad. I had a look earlier. The public are gonna want to see this.”

They gathered around the small wooden hut, eyeing it wearily. Louis turned to Zayn who had a look of pure disgust on his face. “Want to do the honours, Zayn?”

Zayn glared at him before walking over and slowly pulling the door open with a creek. He quickly covered his mouth and nose with his hand, contemplated the prospect and shut the door again. “I didn’t really need to go anyway.”

Liam stepped forward, “Don’t be so ridiculous.” He stepped into the hut, closing the door behind him. The boys had just enough time to share an impressed look before he re-emerged.

“Wow, Li. That was lightning fast!” Harry mocked.

Liam looked dubious, “I made a mistake. I looked down. I shouldn’t have done that.” He shuddered and walked off back to camp, Zayn following.

Louis sniggered.

“You know what, guys?” Niall said, eyes on the jungle next to the hut. “I might just go in there. Seems safer.”

Harry and Louis watched Niall disappear into the darkness. Harry sighed, “It cannot be that bad. Stand guard, alright?” he pointed a finger at Louis.

“Sir, yes sir!" Louis replied, in mock salut. Louis waited awkwardly around the hut, smiling bemusedly at the camera until Harry came back out. “How was it? Everything you’d hoped for and more?” he asked.

Harry pulled a face, shaking his head, “Mate. That was truly horrifying. I’m actually glad I can hardly see anything.”

Louis grimaced, steeling himself before stepping in. It wasn’t pretty but he got through it by a mixture of not breathing, closing his eyes and not touching anything. As they made their way back to camp, Louis asked, “Do you reckon it’s hopelessly optimistic to think they’ll get better?”

Harry placed a hand on his shoulder, clearly fighting to keep his face straight, “Louis. I think that’s as good as it’s going to get, love.”

Ten minutes later the five of them were settled in their respective tents. “Night Harry, night Louis!” they heard Zayn yell from the other tent.

“Night Zayn!” Harry shouted, giggling. “Night Liam and Niall. Don’t let the bed bugs bite!”

They smiled at each other listening to Niall grumble, “Night, you two wankers.”

As the sound of the porters moving around outside died down Louis pulled his sleeping bag further around himself. He could see Harry was still awake. He should talk to him now, he thought, strike while the iron was hot.

“Blimey. It’s so cold. Shit,” Harry whispered, voice catching with cold.

“You alright over there, Haz?” Louis asked.

“Yeah,” Harry mumbled. “Just can’t get warm.”

Louis unzipped his sleeping bag slightly, suddenly anxious, “Shimmy on over here. I’ll warm you up.”

There was a pause where all Louis could really see was the glimmer of Harry’s eyes, his heart beating in his ears. After a moment that seemed to drag on for entire generations Harry shrugged and wiggled closer to Louis, until Louis could wrap his arms around him. Louis pulled him in, running a hand up and down his back. He whispered, so softly, “I’ve missed this. How we used to be.” He kissed Harry’s forehead lightly.

The cold hit him again as Harry moved away.

“Harry -" he started.

“No, Lou,” Harry spoke over him. “It’s not like it used to be. It’s never going to be like it was.” Louis stayed silent. He’d never heard Harry talk frankly about how close they’d been. “It was different then, I thought you felt the same. I was just a stupid little boy, away from home.”

Louis tried to speak but couldn’t quite think of the words.

Harry carried on, voice thick, “All of that clearly meant something different to me than it did to you, so why don’t we just leave it in the past, where it belongs, alright? Move on?” Harry rolled over, as far away from Louis as he could get, “Goodnight, Louis.”

Louis blinked, staring over at Harry, completely at a loss. In the end he wrapped himself up and fell into a cold, fitful sleep, thoughts of Harry running through his head. 


	2. Machame Camp (2,980m) – Shira Camp (3,840m)

_It’s the boys first day waking up in camp. Some are taking to it better than others. Today the lads will be walking up to Shira Camp, which is stationed a further 860m higher than their current position. Their head guide, Jacques, is giving them a morning pep talk in the mess tent._

Jacques clapped his hands together, “Right, so everybody’s happy with that? All know what you’re doing? Good. Eat up!”

Louis nodded sluggishly as porridge and toast were set down in front of him.

“Aw bollocks,” Zayn groaned next to him, still half asleep. “I left my bloody malaria pills in my bad. Hang on a sec.”

Louis grumbled as Zayn squeezed past him to leave the tent, stumbling as he went. “Nice going, genius,” Niall yelled after him, slowly spooning the watery porridge into his mouth. “Hmm. This is not great.”

Harry grunted to Niall’s left. He had his face leaning on his hand, pushing his cheek into his eyes, sleepily. Louis thought he looked adorable. Louis also thought he should probably stop thinking such things, if he knew what was good for him.

Trouble was, he didn’t.

Harry spoke, voice still rough, “I won’t lie. Being woken up at six thirty each morning, in the cold, to manky tea and burnt porridge is not my idea of a holiday.” The tent door flapped open and Liam walked in, bright smile on his face and spring in his step. Harry glared at him as he sat in Zayn’s vacated seat, “Why are you so chirpy?”

Liam shrugged, “I dunno. We’re on our way to the top of a mountain? Pretty cool stuff.” He took a bite of toast, “How’d we all sleep?”

Louis and Niall groaned, while Harry continued to glare.

~

Louis stopped walking for a moment to stare up at the steep, rocky path ahead of them. It was covered partially by mist. Louis assumed they must be going through a cloud layer, which, oddly, made him a little nervous. He was glad of it though. He thought if he could see the entire path ahead of him he may lose the will to live. He was also very aware of the sharp drop to his left that he didn’t particularly want to see the bottom of it.

He heard whistling and turned to see Harry coming up behind him, Liam following slightly further back. Harry smiled. He seemed to have gone down the route of pretending that last night had never happened. Louis wasn’t entirely sure whether this was good or bad but it had at least saved them from any awkward interactions this morning.

“Doing alright, Lou?” he asked, brightly, clearly recovered from his bout of morning grumpiness. “Did you want a Werther’s?” He held out the bag of sweets and Louis took one with a small smile and a ‘thank you’ as Harry walked past him.

Liam caught up to him. “Hey, Li,” Louis said, popping the sweet in his mouth and falling into step with him.

Liam looked over, “Hi, Louis. How you doing?”

Liam’s voice was filled with such sympathy that Louis knew Harry must’ve told him. He hung his head, “You know, don’t you?”

Liam tried for innocent, “Know what?”

Louis raised his eyebrows.

“Fine. Harry told me,” he admitted. “But only because I asked.” Liam suddenly looked bashful, biting his lip, “We heard some raised voices in your tent last night. Then Niall said you’d been talking to him about you and Harry.” He shrugged, apologetically.

A shout came from behind them, “Stick to the left!”

Louis sighed as a group of porters over took the two of them, “It’s alright. I don’t ‘spose it’s a secret. What did he say?”

Liam took a breath, thinking. “Not much, really. He’s never really said anything about what happened between you two before. He just wanted to know if you’d said anything.” Liam looked concerned, “I told him you’d spoken to Niall. That’s alright, isn’t it? He’s probably gone ahead to find him.”

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Louis said, looking ahead to where he thought he could make out Zayn through the cloud. “It was a bit of a non-start before.” He glanced over to Liam, hoping for reassurance, “I want to show him that I’m serious this time. Do you think he’d listen?”

Liam nodded, “He’d definitely listen, Lou. I don’t know what his answer would be but he’d listen to you.” Liam paused, “He was so upset, before, when you left him.”

“I didn’t leave him. We were never together.”

“You might as well have been. He certainly felt like you’d betrayed him.” Louis felt his old guilt wash over him once more. Liam spoke softly, “Just tread carefully, yeah?”

~

Liam and Louis caught up with the other three as they were discussing the important issue of whether to store ketchup in the fridge or in the cupboard. Niall seemed to be feeling quite passionate about the point. “It’s in the fridge, for pity’s sake,” he argued. “It’s so obvious, I can’t even believe we’re having this conversation.”

Louis joined in, “It is in the fridge. It says so on the pack. Same way a Jaffa Cake is a Cake. It’s on the box, people.” The ripple of laughter from the group was interrupted by a clatter and Liam swearing, loudly, as he fell backwards, rolling several times before coming to a halt in front of the group behind them.

The four lads were bent over in fits of laughter. Zayn flapped his hand at James, “Please, for the love of God, tell me you got that. Please.”

James gave the thumbs up, “In all its glory, laddie.”

Liam was several metres below them, apologising profusely to the American women he’d almost taken out. When he’d righted himself and retrieved his walking poles from the foliage, the group crowded around him, blocking him from view. Just before the other boys started to become worried for his well-being, he started making his way back up to them, letting the American group pass. As the gabble of climbers walked by the rest of them, several waved and pointed.

Liam re-joined them, blush colouring his cheeks. “Making new friends, are we?” Niall teased.

“They recognised me,” he spoke, alarmed. “We’re halfway up a bloody great mountain in the middle of Africa and people still recognise us! They wanted a picture.” He covered his face, “Ugh. I literally rolled into them. How embarrassing.

Louis grinned and wrapped an arm over his shoulder, “Don’t worry, mate. At least they’ll never forget you.”

“We all good back there?” Jacques shouted.

“Yeah, Jacques. We’re perfect,” Harry shouted back, all of them setting off again.

“Okay! Pole pole!”

“Pole pole!” they all shouted together.

A couple of hours later they were clambering over yet another cluster of rocks, singing “Oh I just can’t wait to be King” at the top of their lungs.

“Phew,” Louis started. “We really need to work on our harmonies, boys. That was pathetic.”

“Oh!” Niall jumped into the air, “Look, the tent! It’s lunch. Thank fuck.” At that moment all talk was suspended until they had collapsed at the table. Louis had retained enough of his wits at the prospect of food to hang back, enabling him to slip into the seat next to Harry but furthest away from James and the camera.

“Alright?” he asked quietly.

Harry turned to him, seemingly understanding the question Louis was really asking, and nodded.

“Did you talk to Niall?” Louis whispered, as he poured boiling water into Harry’s mug.

“I did.”

“And?”

“And what, Lou?”

Louis’ heart sank as Harry stared at him, expression one of unhappy resignation. “Harry,” he pleaded. “Let me convince you, please” He spared a glance for the camera, which was focused on Niall and Zayn fighting with the cutlery. “It won’t be the same as it was, it’ll be better. I know I was a right twat to you.” Harry huffed, fiddling with the table cloth. “I knew when I was doing it what I twat I was being. I was just scared, Haz, like the idiot I am.”

Harry looked up at him, through dark eyelashes. He asked in barely more than a whisper, “Scared of me?”

Louis slumped, “No. Not you, never you. Just us, I suppose. Of ruining us, or caring too much. I think I’d just never felt that much and I didn’t know what to do with it. I know now.”

Harry smiled sadly, “I thought that you didn’t care at all.”

“No, Harry. I’ve always-“

Louis got cut off as soup was passed down the table and attention focused back on the group. Harry quickly started up a loud conversation with Zayn. Louis caught Liam giving him a small smile before he took a deep breath, letting himself calm down.

“What’s on the menu, then?” he asked loudly.

Niall, who was already eating, replied, “I’m not completely sure but I think it's pumpkin.”

Louis took a sip. Now, it may have been the altitude, the high emotional stress, or the living off food that tasted entirely of cardboard for the past several days but to Louis that soup tasted of bliss. “Oh Christ,” he moaned.

Zayn sniggered, “You having fun, Lou? Want us to leave you and the soup alone for a bit?”

“This is the best fucking soup I’ve ever had. Best. Soup. Ever.”

Harry grinned beside him and started singing quietly, “And we ate all lunch to the best soup ever.”

The others all giggled into their bowls. Louis almost chocked on his mouthful when Liam picked up the song, “Think it was pumpkin, but I’m not quite sure, if it was but I know that I won’t forget it.”

“Oh God,” he laughed. “I think we’re slowly descending into madness.

“Mate,” Niall said. “I think we’ve been there a while.”

~

Louis spent a significant portion of the afternoon’s walk glaring angrily at the back of Jacques' head.

“He said it was flat.”

Harry turned around, “Come again?”

“He said it was flat,” Louis repeated. “Jacques.”

“Aw, baby, was he leading you on?”

Louis jerked his head over, checking if Harry was messing with him but the younger boy appeared oblivious to the potential implications of his statement. “Yes. Yes he was. He’s clearly a dirty great liar. This,” Louis spread his arms ahead of him, “is not flat. I would go so far as to call this a moderate climb.”

“Moderate!? Oh, you devil you,” Harry teased. “Good views, though.”

Louis looked out beyond the mountain, “Yeah. I’ll give him that, I suppose.” They’d broken the cloud level just after lunch. The sun was beating down on them. As they looked up it was clear blue sky. The peak of the mountain loomed above them, below was a bank of white fluffy clouds.

Harry and Louis caught up with Niall, who’d stopped to take a photo, “You guys want one of the two of yous?”

Louis looked over to Harry, who was nodding, “Sure.” They moved next to each other, Harry’s arm around Louis’ shoulder, Louis’ hand resting gently on Harry’s waist.

“Beautiful,” Niall grinned, checking the image. “You guys look alright as well.”

“Har-di-har,” Harry said, sticking out his tongue.

“It looks like the ocean, doesn’t it? Like, just an ocean of clouds. It goes on forever,” Louis said, pointing into the distance. “And that,” he gestured at the peak of another nearby mountain breaking through, “could be an Island.” He turned back to see Harry smiling at him and flushed slightly.

Niall was smiling over at both of them, “Alright, come on you two. We’ve got places to be, things to do.”

~

Later that night Louis was sliding into his sleeping bag, still clad in thick socks, gloves and a woolly hat, when Harry clambered into the tent. “This may shock you to your very core but it’s actually quite chilly out there.”

Louis laughed, catching site of his face.

“What?” Harry asked, confused.

“You’ve got toothpaste on your cheek.”

“Ah bollocks,” Harry wiped his face. “Shocking lack of mirrors on this mountain. Did I get it?”

Louis shuffled forward, “Nearly.” He reached over, wiping the paste from near Harry’s mouth. He quickly pulled his hand away when it dawned on him what he was doing, Harry’s heated gazed baring down on him, “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Harry said softly.

Louis fidgeted where he sat, “Can we talk?”

Harry nodded, zipping up the tent door and sitting down next to Louis, “Fire away.”

“I really care about you, Harry. I really do,” he said, choosing his words carefully. “I’d love to think that you and I had a chance to be something. I know I cocked it up before, that’s entirely on me.” He bit his lip, taking in Harry’s calm expression. “I know I’m covered in a thin layer of grime right now but, just, is there any chance? Do you still feel the same way about me at all?”

Harry blinked and looked away. “Louis,” he rasped. “Of course I still feel the same the way. I couldn’t stop caring about you if I tried. I did try and it didn’t work. I want us to be together with every fibre of my being but -” he broke off, shaking his head. “I’m just not sure I believe you, Louis. I mean,” he waved his hands, “I thought we were here before and that turned out to be the biggest load of bullshit. I can’t – I just can’t go through that again. It hurt too much.”

Harry looked close to tears as he breathed out shakily to compose himself.

Louis panicked at the sight of him so upset and blurted out the first thing that came to mind, “Well, we haven’t been exactly here before. We’re up a mountain this time.”

Harry laughed, showing off his teeth, “You know what I mean.” He shifted, “I know what you’re saying, Lou and I want to trust you again. I just need more time.”

Louis nodded, “Whatever you need, Harry.”

Harry gave a half smile, “Thanks.”


	3. Shira Camp (3,840m) – Lava Tower (4,630m) – Barranco Camp (3,950m)

_It's an acclimatisation day for One Direction. Today will see the lads travelling up to the dizzying height of 4,630m to Lava Tower before descending again to 3,950m. It is at these higher altitudes that sickness is likely to kick in. The boys are feeling optimistic. Well. Some of them._

“Pole pole!”

“Shut up, Liam!”

They were all gathered around the entrance to Zayn, Niall and Liam’s tent after breakfast, covering themselves in suncream and fishing out sunglasses.

“There’s dust inside my water. How does that even happen? Why is there dust everywhere?” Niall despaired.

 Liam sat down next to him, “I’d hazard a guess that it had something to do with you not using the cap on your bottle.”

Niall shook his head, “Nah. Stupid mountain hates me.”

Zayn shoved his bag away, “I mean, positive mental attitude’s all well and good but under my nails are disgusting. I’m running out of anti-bacterial gel.” He glared at Louis. “Why are you laughing? Seriously, it’s not funny,” he insisted, although the effect was lost when he failed to stop his grin.

Harry hiked his bag onto his shoulders. “Did you see those other campers last night?” he asked.

Liam looked up, “Which ones?”

Harry nodded further up camp, “Over there. They actually have, like, a portable toilet that they set up. Why didn’t we bring one of those, eh? Would’ve been awesome.”

“Dunno what you’re talking about, mate,” Liam smiled, standing up. “I’m loving going natural.”

They started walking over to where Jacques was waving them down. Louis pouted, “They tried to being one, man. They just couldn’t fit it in next to your hairspray.”

Harry shoved him, “Oi, you. Watch your mouth. This,” he pointed at his hair, which was flopping down across his forehead, “is one hundred percent genuine Styles.”

“Sure thing, bud.”

“Okay,” Jacques shouted as they gathered around. “Remember, today is going to be a long, tough day, so we’ll be taking it slowly. Single file, alright. Let’s get going.”

With them all walking in a line, Louis in between Zayn and Liam, there wasn’t much conversation. Although Harry and Niall, at the front and back respectively, gave an impressive crack at Bohemian Rhapsody, which kept them all entertained.

Despite the depressing surroundings of dust, dotted with the occasional boulder, and the relentless uphill climb with no apparent end, everybody seemed to be doing pretty well. By the time they arrived at the lunch site, however, it was a different story. Louis was grimacing into his plate of vegetable risotto. He’d run out of water about half an hour before lunch. The other lads had given him theirs when he asked but he’d felt bad about it, so he tried to hold off. Now, though, he had a banging headache, which he wasn’t sure was the dehydration or the altitude, or both. He was dragged out of his self-pitying streak when Harry pushed past him and practically jumped through the tent doors.

“Er,” Liam asked, voice slow. “Is he alright?”

The four just traded dazed looks for a few moments before James walked in, looking sheepish, “Yeah. One of yous lot might wanna help him out. He’s just been pretty sick. Rather impressive display, if I must say, right in the middle of shot as well. Poor kid.”

“Oh,” Louis bit his nails. “It must be getting to him. Should I – I don’t know whether –” He trailed off, letting the question hang.

“I’ll go,” Zayn sighed, standing up. “I don’t feel too hot myself, perhaps I can empathise.” James left with him, muttering about letting Jacques know.

Louis worried his lip. He wanted to go outside and make sure Harry was alright or, if he wasn’t, give him a hug and let him rest on his shoulder. He knew Harry hated being sick. When they’d lived together, the one time Harry had gotten ill, Louis had spent the entire night on the bathroom floor with him, rubbing his back and wiping his forehead, as the other boy had asked not to be left alone. As much as Louis wanted to be there for him, after their conversation last night, he wasn’t sure he’d be welcomed.

“Do you think he’s alright?” he asked Niall and Liam.

Niall shrugged, “Reckon Zayn’ll have it sorted.”

Louis hummed, rubbing his forehead, “Maybe I should just go and check.”

“Louis, sit back down,” Liam said, voice firm. “Maybe just let Zayn handle it. If he wants you, Zayn’ll come and get you.” Louis slumped in his seat. “Chin up, Lou,” Liam pouted. “It’s just the altitude, he’ll survive.”

Louis nodded, picking up his fork and continuing to glare at his plate.

As they made their way up to Lava Tower, a veritable fortress of pure rock, dwarfing its surroundings, Harry was sick a handful more times. Zayn was walking behind him, giving him a gentle push whenever he needed it but Louis thought he was looking decidedly pale himself. Louis’ headache was in full swing as he trudged along the faint path made in the dust. Even Niall was unusually quiet, focusing on the ground ahead of him. Liam was bringing up the rear, shouting occasional words of encouragement. Louis really was fond of Liam.

When they finally reached the rocky clearing of Lava Tower Louis all but collapsed on the floor, Niall dropping down beside him with a ‘poof’. He watched as Zayn wretched in the distance, at the very bottom of the tower. Liam rubbed his back, grimacing over to them.

“Jesus,” Niall groaned. “We’re dropping like flies. Who’da thought a bloody great mountain could be so mean?”

“I find it’s good to remember to breath. That’s the key, I’m sure,” Louis replied, thoughtfully, staring up at the peak of the mountain where it loomed above them. He jumped a little when Harry sat down close to him, shoulders touching, with a groan. “Hey, Haz,” he said quietly. “How are you feeling?”

Harry responded simply by flopping his head on to Louis’ shoulder, letting out a tiny whimper.

“That bad?”

“I feel like shit, I really do,” Harry said, voice raw. “It came on so suddenly, too. Jacques said he’ll give me something at camp if I still don’t feel better.” He looked over to where Liam was leading Zayn slowly towards them. “Maybe he’ll have something for Zayn too.”

Louis decided to try his luck. “Did you want me to do anything, you know, to help you feel better?”

Harry turned his head to look up at him, “I hate being ill.”

“I know you do, love.”

Harry faltered, “Could you, maybe, like, stroke my hair? It feels nice when you do that.”

Louis’ stomach did a back flip and he tried hard not to grin. “Sure,” he brought his hand up to Harry’s hair, letting the curls tangle through his fingers. They stayed like that a long while after Zayn and Liam reached them, all of them closing their eyes and trying to rest. Louis felt content, the warm presence of Harry by his side doing more to relax his muscles and de-stress his mind than any rest could.

“You know,” Harry spoke into the quiet. “If I felt better, I’d be quite annoyed that we seem to be just walking around the mountain, not up it at all.” They all murmured in agreement.

“Alright, gentlemen. No more sleeping, it’s time to go!” Jacques' unstoppable, cheerful voice washed over them. They opened their eyes to fine Jacques walking away, James smirking behind his camera, sitting on the floor in front of them.

Zayn groaned, “How long have you been there?”

“A fair while, handsome. Let’s get this show on the road,” James replied, jumping up and walking off.

Zayn scowled, “How is it that he feels fine? It’s not fair.”

Liam shrugged, “Scottish, isn’t he. Iron disposition.”

They walked off together, pausing at the ridge and staring down at the long path ahead, which carried on over the horizon. Louis felt Harry’s shoulders drop next to him and instinctively reached out to give his arm a squeeze. They set off slowly to make sure they didn’t fall.

“It’s so far down!” Niall almost yelled, slightly hysterical. “This is so depressing. We just have to walk back up tomorrow morning.”

“I’m not thinking beyond dinner tonight, to be honest, man,” Louis yelled back at him, breathless, as he helped Harry navigate a particularly steep step down.

~

In the several hours it took them the reach camp the landscape became a little greener, waterfalls breaking up the monotony of rocks. Louis’ knees had started to ache rather profusely and the dust he kicked up filled his mouth and nose. Harry stuck near Louis for the whole of the walk, with him and Zayn having to stop several times to throw up behind a boulder. 

Louis, Zayn, Niall and Liam all sat down slowly on the steps near the camp cabin, bodies aching, and waited for Jacques to sign them all in. Harry walked off, muttering about finding the loo. Niall nodded at the ground, in thought. “So! We’re all still glad we signed up for this, yeah? All still having a great time?”

They all chuckled. Zayn spoke up, “You’ve just gotta keep focused on how much money we’ve raised.”

“Right,” Louis added. “And think how good it’s going to feel when we get to the top. There’d be no point doing it, if it was easy.”

They were distracted when Harry wondered back and sat down with a huff, face looking like Christmas had been cancelled.

“What’s got you down, Haz?” Liam asked.

Harry glared at them all. “Don’t laugh,” he pleaded, sounding quite pathetic.

“Oh, Harold,” Louis warned. “I don’t make promises I can’t keep.” Harry’s eyes flickered over to him, suddenly serious and Louis blushed.

Harry sighed, dramatically. In a resigned voice he said, “I dropped my Werther’s down the toilet.”

There was silence as the four boys bit their lips.

Harry rolled his eyes, “Fine! Laugh. Glad someone finds it funny.”

“Oh Harry,” Louis breathed out, voice light as the others chuckled gleefully. “That has actually made this day about ten times better. Only you. I mean, really?”

Niall grinned, “Did you not even try to save them?”

They all turned to look at Niall, disgusted. Harry cringed, “They’re literally in the toilet, Niall, the thought never crossed my mind.”

Niall shrugged, non-plussed.

As they made their way to their tents, Zayn groaned again. “Aw, they’re waking us up earlier tomorrow, aren’t they?”

Liam nodded, “Yep. We’ve gotta start extra early to get up that.” He pointed to the cliff face at the edge of camp.

“I’m sorry, what?” Louis exclaimed. “We’re going up that? That’s, like, vertical!”

Liam shrugged.

“Don’t think about it, I reckon,” Niall said. “Let’s just go sit over there, checkout the view and have a wind down before dinner.”

Dumping their bags, they followed Niall to sit on a large rock, next to their tents. Louis smiled to himself as Harry curled up into his side. “You feeling better?” he asked.

Harry shrugged, “Not really but I haven’t thrown up in, like, an hour. So that’s something.”

Louis looked out at the view. It really was breath-taking. The sun was setting in the sky, casting an orange glow over the whole landscape. Their camp was set up on the edge of a canyon, which may have caused Louis concern if he could be bothered to worry about such trivial matters as his personal safety. It gave a panoramic view of the mountain roots below them.

Zayn sighed, “This is amazing, though, isn’t it? I mean, we’re actually climbing a mountain. I never, ever thought I’d get to do something like this.” He turned to them, looking somewhat awestruck.

“Yeah. It’s amazing alright,” Liam replied.

They stayed in silence together as the sun went down. Louis began to shiver. He was about to suggest they head to the mess tent when Niall coughed pointedly, “Don’t look now but I think James has been filming us for the last, like, ten minutes.”

Harry grunted, “Well, it is a pretty good shot. I think I’ll let him off.”

“Jesus, Harry,” Louis scoffed. “You look terrible.”

Harry glared. “Thank you, Louis. That’s just what I needed to hear.”

“Oh, no. I meant –” he started but Harry was already waving him off and heading to dinner. He pulled a face at the others before they all followed.

After dinner, which saw Harry somewhat subdued and Niall overexcited (“But guys, you have to see it, there’s an actual toilet seat. The door has a lock!”), they returned to their tents for an early night.

“Are you annoyed at me, Harry?” Louis asked, nervously as they took off their boots and jackets.

Harry ran a hand across his face, “No. No, I’m not. I know you didn’t mean anything. I’m just tired and I feel so bad still.” His voice cracked.

“Oh, Harry, c’mere, mate.” Louis held up his arms and Harry crawled over to him.

“I just don’t want everyone to think I’m being pathetic,” he mumbled into Louis’ shoulder.

“Hey,” Louis said, voice firm. “Nobody thinks that, alright? Nobody. You’re the most impressive ones here, you and Zayn. Carrying on when you’re so ill. You know I’d be a complete mess.”

Harry nodded miserably at him. He paused before whispering, “Thank you, Louis, for being there today.”

Louis bit his lip, “I haven’t really done much.”

“I know but, it helped.”

They both just looked at each other, blushing for a moment before getting into their sleeping bags. Louis’ heart jumped in his chest when he felt Harry cuddle up to him. He stayed quiet, not wanting to ruin the delicate balance they seem to have reached. He kept himself awake for as along as he could, getting his fill of Harry in his arms but eventually sleep caught him, warm and inviting. 


	4. Barranco Camp (3,950m) – Barafu Camp (4,550m)

_It’s the penultimate day of climbing on Kilimanjaro and Harry and Zayn are suffering the effects of altitude. This morning the boys will be starting their hike earlier than normal in order to reach High Camp in good time for their ascent tomorrow. Today’s trek includes Barranco Wall, a vertical scramble up the rockface._

“Rocks. Rocks everywhere. I’m seeing rocks in my sleep.”

Louis paused while trying to find a foothold to give Niall a grin.

It had been a pretty quiet trek this morning with everybody concentrating on the route. Louis had found himself at the head of the group, which he was actually quite pleased about. It meant he could follow exactly where Jacques went without fear of falling the down the mountainside. It wasn’t all that bad but the fact that everyone was knackered or ill meant going was slow.

Louis shimmied across a small ledge, clinging to the rock face and smiling at the four boys queuing up behind him. “That’s it, Louis. Kiss the rock!” Jacques encouraged.

Louis huffed out a laugh, “Kiss the – Oh, never mind.”

They reached the top of Barranco Wall half an hour later, breathing heavily. Liam stood on the edge of the clearing they’d landed in, looking out to the sky beyond. “We are pretty high up.”

Zayn laughed, “No shit, Sherlock.”

Liam turned and grinned mischievously. “Ssh, you. C’mon guys. We need a picture.” Harry groaned as they shuffled over. “Don’t worry, Haz. We’ll get it touched up, so you look less green.”

Harry flipped his fingers at Liam before turning to smile for the picture. “It’s so close,” he said afterwards. “The top.” They all looked over to where the snow-capped peak dominated the skyline.

Niall rubbed his hands together, “This time tomorrow, we’ll be up there.”

They carried on, the path undulating ahead of them, more trees and streams popping up the further they walked. Jacques was distracting them with stories of his time working in the gold mines. Louis noticed, as they clambered down across a small stream, that Harry had broken off from the group and was several feet behind. Louis paused and waited for Harry to reach him.

“Going a little quick for you?” he asked, kindly.

Harry tried to pout but it seemed he lacked the energy, “Maybe a little.”

“I’ll keep you company?”

Harry nodded.                                       

After a while Louis squinted at the other three ahead of them, “Zayn’s perked up, ain’t he?”

Harry hummed, focusing on where he was putting his poles. Louis flicked his eyes across Harry, the tight curls sticking out from under his beanie, his dry, chapped lips, his red-raw nose and sighed. He softly squeezed the other boy's shoulder before falling into step next to him, singing quietly. A warm fuzz spread through him when he saw Harry smile out of the corner of his eye.

The others were waiting for them at the bottom of a steep incline.

Zayn waved, “Apparently lunch is at the top of the hill.”

Louis sighed, “Of course it is.” He flicked Niall on the ear, as he saw him staring into space. “What are we waiting for?” Niall shrugged and started to walk.

Harry let out a whimper as he stared at the top of the path. Louis nudged his shoulder with his head, “Sooner you start it, sooner it’s over.”

Harry looked dubious, “We’ll go slow?”

“The slowest of slows,” Louis reassured.

After about fifteen seconds Louis’ heart was beating rapidly in his chest, sweating covering his skin and lungs burning. “Bloody hell. Summit night better not be like this,” he gasped. “I won’t bloody make it.” He heard four sets of ragged breathing around him in response.

“Ah, fuck,” Niall stopped at the front. “Um. Does anybody have a tissue?”

Louis looked up when Liam groaned to see Niall, hands covering his nose and mouth, arms covered in blood from his nose. “Shit, man.”

Jacques stepped in front of Niall, handing him a tissue and shining a light in his eyes. “How do you feel? Does your head hurt?”

Niall shook his head, “Well. A little bit but nothing major.”

Jacques nodded, “Okay. If you do feel worse, tell me, yes?”

Liam turned around as they set off again, pulling a face at Louis, who shrugged back.

Lunch was a quick affair, everyone grabbing what they could and shovelling it down their throats. Everyone apart from Harry and Zayn, that was. It seemed Zayn didn’t quite trust his own recovery yet, as he timidly nibbled on some mango.

Louis lent forward towards Harry, “You don’t have to eat it all. Maybe take some toast with you, yeah? So you can eat while you walk?”

Harry looked at him like he was lost.

Louis frowned, “You alright?”

Harry’s answer was drowned out however, by Liam’s raucous laughter. Harry and Louis looked down the table to where tears of laughter were running down Liam’s face.

Niall chuckled. “I’ve no idea, man,” he said, taking in Louis questioning expression. “He’s lost it, I think.”

As they all stood up, bags on their backs, Liam still giggling away, Harry spoke up. “You’re the only sane one of us left, I think, Lou.”

He hummed, “Not for much longer, I imagine.” He spotted James overtake them as they started on the long, straight and dusty path away from the tent. “James! My man! How’s it going?”

James turned around, camera pointing at the group of them in single file, and waved. “Alright, kid. Should be at camp by four at this rate.

“You hear that, Haz? Camp by four,” he encouraged.

“Right. Cool.”

They walked on and up, Liam breaking out into song occasionally. Louis joined in every now and then, Harry, Niall and Zayn mumbling along to a chorus here and there.  

Louis smiled when he saw James filming, shaking his head and laughing. “Do we really look so pathetic?” he asked, turning to look at the lads behind him. When he saw the sight of the camp where they’d had lunch, he groaned. “What!? It doesn’t look any further away at all! Are we actually moving? We must’ve been walking for an hour!”

“40 minutes,” Zayn said. “Not that I’m keeping track.”

“Jesus,” Louis slumped.

Jacques yelled ahead of them, “Positive mental attitude, boys. Pole pole!”

Louis grumbled, “I’ll ‘pole pole’ you in a minute.” Harry and Niall chuckled behind him.

The path went on. And on. And on.

Everytime Jacques told them that camp was just over the next ravine, or it was just one more hour Louis foolishly let his hopes be raised only to be disappointed by yet more path.

“You know,” Harry croaked, as they trundled along. “I think you might’ve been right about Jacques. Bloody great liar.”

At last, at long last, they could see camp at the top of yet another climb. Niall faked a sob. Well. Louis thought it was fake. The boy looked rather worse for wear with dried blood covering his clothes, “Why? You’ve no idea, no idea what I would do to get a domino’s delivered. Right here, right now.”

They pressed on.

“As soon as I get home,” Louis joined in, “I’m going to Nandos’ and getting one of everything.” He closed his eyes, imagining all the glorious processed foods that would be waiting for him back home.

Harry groaned, “Can we not talk about –” He stopped sharply and hurried off the path. They all cringed as he wretched, coughing wetly.

Niall looked sheepish, “Sorry, Haz.” Harry waved him off, still doubled over.

Zayn turned incredibly pale and rushed out, “Sorry. I’ll see you all up there.” He sped off.

Louis stepped forward and checked James was occupied elsewhere. He pulled Harry up, “Come on, you great numpty.” Harry groaned, eyes fluttering shut. “You can lean on me. Come on.”

The camp was set up around gigantic boulders and it really was incredibly, incredibly cold. They settled in the mess tent for a nervous and excited dinner. Jacques stood at the head of the table and congratulated them all on getting this far. Then, to their surprise, Liam stood up.

“Liam!” Zayn laughed. “You look drunk.”

Liam did sway a little, but smiled. “I’m obviously not drunk and I’m not making a speech.” He paused, “Except maybe I am.” All four of the boys and James grinned. “I just want to say that, no matter if we make it to the top tomorrow or not –”

“We’re all going to make it,” Louis interrupted.

“– I just want you all to know that I’ve had the best time. This has been one of the hardest things I’ve ever done but I’m so glad Zayn talked us into it!” They all cheered in Zayn’s direction. “And I wouldn’t have wanted to do it with anybody else. You guys are some of the best friends I’ve ever had. I love you all to bits and I’m so glad we’ve done this together. I reckon it’s done us the world of good, as a group. We’re closer now than we ever were. So. You know. Go team!”

They all applauded, laughter travelling around the table. Niall leaned forward, “You get all that, James?”

“Nice non-speech, Li, thanks,” Harry said lowly. “I think I’m gonna hit the hay. Big day tomorrow an’ all.”

They all murmured in agreement, laughter still hanging around in their voices.

~

Louis’ eyes shot open. It took him a moment to realise where he was. He heard someone run past the tent near his head, then caught Harry’s eye. He looked like he had just woken up too.

“Zayn’s feeling bad again,” he whispered. “I think Liam’s got it covered.”

Louis nodded, “What time is it?”

Harry smiled, “It’s just gone half nine.”

Louis snorted, “Half nine? Rock and Roll.”

Harry seemed in the mood to talk, now the two of them were awake. “I missed you, you know.” Louis raised his eyebrows, shifting on to his elbows to get a better view. “After you moved out,” Harry clarified.

“Yeah?” Louis asked carefully, feeling Harry was either going to say something really good or really bad.

“I thought it’d go away after a while but it didn’t. It just got worse,” his voice cracked. “And it was like every time I saw you with her, it was just reopening the wound, you know? I wanted you so much, you were the only thing I wanted. You are the only thing I want.”

Louis breathed quietly, “You have me, Harry. You always did. That’s what had me so scared.”

Harry paused, looking uncertain. “Was it the whole gay thing?”

“I dunno.” Louis thought for a moment. “Maybe, a little, but I’ve dealt with that. I just want to give us a chance.”

Harry licked his lips, “You’re serious about this, this time?”

Louis nodded, “I’m so serious, Harry. I’m all in. I’ll never hurt you again, not deliberately, I promise.”

Harry simply stared at him for a while before nodding, “Okay. Night, Lou.”

Louis blinked, “Um. Goodnight.” He watched as Harry rolled over, wondering what had just happened. What should he do now? He stayed awake for a while longer, nervous energy running through him. He listened as he heard Zayn struggle to unzip the tent next door and crawl back inside. Just before he finally managed to fall asleep, he had a sudden panicked thought cross his mind that in about two hours he had to get up and summit one of the tallest mountains on the planet. He’d worry about it in the morning. 


	5. Barafu Camp (4,550m) – Uhuru Peak (5,895m)

_It’s midnight and the One Direction boys are just about to begin the final leg of their journey up Mount Kilimanjaro. They’ll be escalating 1,345 metres in just over six hours with only fifty percent effective oxygen and temperatures at an average of minus twenty-two degrees Celsius. A third of the people who attempt to climb Kilimanjaro do not make it to this end of this part of the climb._

“Jambo!”

Louis blinked as a guide walked past him in the dark, smiling brightly, “Oh yeah. Jambo.”

They’d been walking for about half an hour but it already felt like an eternity. They were going incredibly slowly, dragging their limbs forward, in single file. Ahead of him Liam was muttering, “If anybody mentions positive mental attitude one more time, I will not be responsible for my actions.”

Looking up and ahead at the seemingly impossible trek before them, Louis could see the sparkling head torches of the walkers in front. They wormed their way up the mountainside, flickering like stars. They stopped for a quick break and Zayn lent on Niall’s shoulder, moaning lightly.

“Did you get any sleep, mate?” Louis asked, sympathetically.

Zayn shook his head. “Not a wink,” he replied, sounding slightly pathetic.

Harry smirked, or Louis thought it was a smirk, it was hard to tell under all the layers, “You don’t need to sleep, Zayn, you’ve got your smokers lungs to get you through, right?”

Zayn glared.

“Harry,” Louis admonished. “Don’t be mean.”

“It’s all good mountain banter.”

Niall whined, “I’m so cold. My brain’s frozen, I swear.”

At that moment Jacques popped up, the light of James’ camera shining behind him. “Well, let’s get moving again. Warm you up.”

Louis looked down and saw a break in the clouds, “Guys, look.” He pointed down to the lights from the town below. “Is that Moshi, where we stayed?”

Harry replied, voice coming out as a growl, “Must be. Looks so far away.”

The night passed in a blur of extreme coldness and tiredness. Louis was vaguely aware of the boys sticking close together, Harry practically attached to his side. In the dark, he lost all sense of passing time, concentrating solely on putting one foot in front of the other. They stopped for another break, Jacques having to come around and make sure they hadn’t fallen asleep on the path.

Liam’s voice broke the exhausted silence, “Christ, check out that guy.”

They all turned to where he was pointing. A guide was practically carrying a guy back down the path at an alarming pace. The man looked white as a sheet under his hat and scarf, eyes glazed over.

“Shit,” Niall gaped open mouthed.

A loud growl from Zayn distracted them. He was battling with a small pack of ginger biscuits, his thick gloves stopping him from ripping them open. After a moment he threw them on the ground in frustration. To everyone’s horror, the exhausted boy started to cry. “Can’t open the fucking biscuits! Stupid fucking things!”

Liam walked forward, pulled his own gloves off and opened the biscuits. He handed them to Zayn, hugging him close as he chewed and sniffed. Louis and Niall exchanged looks. “Where’s Harry?” Louis asked.

Niall pointed behind them, “Gone to throw up.” As he spoke Harry walked out from behind a rock to come stand next to them. He was visibly shivering.

“Harry, you look freezing,” Louis muttered.

“I am freezing.”

Louis looked down over him, sighing. “No wonder. Your coat’s not done up. Has it been like that the whole way?”

Harry looked down at himself and tried to do his coat up. He encountered the same problem as Zayn, however, when his gloves defeated him. Louis and Niall watched as Harry went on to try and remove his gloves, with just as little success. In wake of his failure, Harry stared at Louis for a second before holding out his arms like a child.

Louis rolled his eyes as Niall almost smiled next to him. “For pity’s sake.” He bypassed Harry’s hands and zipped up his coat to the very top before bopping him on the nose, “Silly Harry.”

After that Louis’ memory went a little fuzzy. He remembered walking in a lot of zig-zags, blindly following Jacques up and up and up without fully appreciating where he was. “You see where all the people are?” Jacques pointed up in the distance as the boys huddled close to each other. “That’s Stella Point. We’ll stop there and then it’s half an hour to the peak.” Jacques set off once more and they followed him, unquestioningly, like lost lambs.

Louis whispered, “I don’t believe him, he’s just saying that. We’ll be walking for another four hours, I’ll bet.” He wasn’t talking to anyone in particular so wasn’t bothered when nobody responded.

The ground below them had mutated at some point from solid rock to shingle. In his tired haze, Louis knew one thing for sure. He hated shingle. Shingle was the devil’s work. It was like walking up a downwards escalator. He scowled at James, who was filming near the top of the slope.

And then, all of a sudden they were there and the sun was up. He collapsed onto a rock near the large green sign, telling them that they had reached Stella Point. Thank fuck for that, he thought. “Thank fuck for that,” he said as the other lads sat next to him. “We’ve done it lads! We’re the kings of the world!”

Harry tucked his head into Louis’ shoulder.

Liam frowned, “Louis, we’ve still got to get to the top. This isn’t the peak yet.”

Louis opened his eyes (when did he shut them?), “Aw, fuck. I forgot. But it’s close, right?”

Liam nodded.

Niall sighed, contentedly, from where he sat on the floor, sucking juice from a carton. “This is the greatest juice in the world, I swear.”

They stayed on the rock for a long time, letting the sun shine on them. Louis was fairly sure he fell asleep on the ground, curled up next to Harry, surrounded by the others. He felt something tickle his ear and opened his eyes to see Harry leaning close.

“Alright, Haz?” he asked, voice thick.

Harry nodded, his nose rubbing against Louis’ cheek, “I love you, Louis.” His eyes searched Louis’ face, nervously.

Louis beamed, “I love you too, Harry.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re not just saying that ‘cause we’re at the top of a mountain?” Harry asked.

Niall grumbled nearby, “Not at the top yet!”

Louis smiled, “The man’s right. We’re not at the top yet, so that can’t be the reason.” He suddenly felt wide awake. He pushed his head off the ground, to make sure James wasn’t around. “You’re not messing with me, Harry? You said you needed time.”

Harry sat up slowly, eyes still heavy, “Didn’t need as long as I thought I would.”

Louis reached out and grabbed Harry’s hand, pulling him close. He buried his face in Harry’s hat as he felt tears fill his eyes, too tired to do anything else.

Zayn laughed from his position at Liam’s shoulder, “You two couldn’t bloody do it half hearted, could you? Had to be at the top of a mountain.”

“Not the top,” Niall said again, eyes closed.

Jacques walked over to them and they all made to stand up. Louis sniffed and leaned into Harry, who stumbled backwards under the weight. They both laughed. “Sorry,” Louis said. “I’ll save it for solid ground.”

The walk from Stella Point to Uhuru Peak was extremely hard. The lightness in Louis’ heart was not reflected in his legs, which felt like lead. Harry, Zayn and Niall were walking so slowly it looked like slow motion. Louis and Liam kept pace with them, both breaking out in occasional giggles. Other walkers were passing them, in the other direction, telling them they were close. Either side of the path were gigantic glaziers, twinkling in the sunlight, as if they were covered in glitter. Louis felt slightly guilty that he wasn’t stopping to take in the view but he was just so tired.

Liam saw it first.

“Guys, it’s there,” he jumped in the air. “The peak! I can see the sign. We’ve done it!”

There was cries of relief from all the boys, albeit rather pathetic ones. Louis could see even James, behind them, cheer. When they got there Louis scrambled towards the sign, hugging it desperately. “Oh, sweet Jesus, thank you.” He groaned as he felt the weight of the four other boys clambering on top of him.

Niall laughed, “We’ve done it, guys. Can you believe it? We’ve actually done it!”

Harry grinned as they watched Zayn break off and give James a hug. Liam wolf-whistled.

After they’d all posed for a photo Louis sat on the ground, pulling Harry down with him, “Promise me it isn’t the altitude making you think funny.”

Harry’s expression turned serious, “It’s not the altitude, Louis. I’ve always loved you but – You said it, we can’t be scared anymore.” He looked over to where James was still filming. “Start as we mean to go on?”

Louis took in the camera and looked back to Harry. Exhausted, dirty, ill Harry. His Harry.

He nodded and lent forward, pressing their lips together. It wasn’t a long kiss, nor a particularly spectacular one, lips too cold and too dry, but when they broke apart they both had grins plastered across their faces. The other lads were cheering, James and Jacques looking on in surprise.

Louis blushed, “That would’ve been more romantic, having our first kiss at the peak of Kilimanjaro, if I wasn’t so utterly, utterly desperate to get the hell outta here and back to camp.”

Niall raised his hands above his head as Harry beamed under his scarf. “Most sensible thing I’ve heard all day! Back to camp!” Niall yelled, already heading back down the path.

Liam turned to them, eyes twinkling, “C’mon you two. You’ve caused enough trouble. I want to sleep.”

They followed Niall, Liam and Zayn back towards Stella Point, gloved hand in gloved hand. Louis was tired, ill and covered in dirt. His hands were numb, his lips were chapped and his feet were aching. All things considered though, he thought happily to himself, he didn’t think he’d ever felt better.


End file.
